


Sometimes Always

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, POV Natasha Romanov, happy birthday steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "No es fácil mantener el ritmo de Steve, pero esos días Natasha agradece juguetear con los límites de su propio cuerpo. Sentirse agotada es una forma de encontrar paz, al fin y al cabo.No es la única."Ficlet de cumpleaños de Steve.





	Sometimes Always

**Author's Note:**

> Pueeees, salgo de mi retiro espiritual porque me apetecía hacer algo especial para el cumple de Steve -un poco tarde, como es habitual.
> 
> El fic está situado en los cinco años que transcurrieron entre el chasquido de Thanos y el Robo en el Tiempo en Endgame. Y, hablando de Endgame... Pues nop, no quiero hablar de Endgame. Fue una decepción en muchos frentes -MUCHÍSIMOS-, pero bueno, de la frustración tambien nace la creatividad, y lo de Natasha es una de las cosas que peor me sentó. En todo caso, la peli solo sirvió para reafirmarme en mis sentimientos de Romanogers, o más bien para querer reivindicarlos, sí que espero que me disculpeis haberme apartado por un día del Stucky.
> 
> Aprovecho para comentar también que estoy escribiendo otra cosita un poco más larga y mucho más en tono de fix-it de Endgame, pero que, como habréis notado, me lo estoy tomando con calma.
> 
> En todo caso, un abrazo enorme a todas y todos los habituales, nuevas y nuevos, y cualquiera que se pase por aquí a celebrar el cumple de Steve Rogers conmigo!!
> 
> Título de Jesus and The Mary Chain :)

Natasha se levanta a las seis todos los días, y se toma el primer café ante el ordenador, donde pone orden a la bandeja de entrada del correo oficial de los Vengadores, y al extraoficial, donde ocurre todo lo importante. Va anotando en el bloc de notas todas las tareas pendientes para el día, a veces en código, aunque cada vez se molesta menos.

“Rocket, posible alianza en cuadrante 9,” escribe, a mano, y no sabe si es algo bueno o malo que ya casi no se plantee el hecho de que está trabajando con un mapache parlanchín con tendencias homicidas.

Cuando da por terminada la primera sesión de recogida y gestión de información del día, viene el entrenamiento. Sesión de mantenimiento físico en ese gimnasio enorme en el que solían preparar a un equipo entero de superhéroes y que ahora tiene para ella sola. 

Completa sus series con la música a todo volumen; Garbage, No Doubt, Hole, The Cranberries, Joan Jett, Blondie. Si para cuando termina, empapada en sudor, sigue sola en el gimnasio, entonces pasa una hora más bailando sobre el parquet, desgastado, ahora que Tony no pasa por allí y nadie se molesta en gritar que deberían pulirlo. De todas formas, a Natasha le gusta ver el rastro de todos los pasos que ha repetido una vez, y otra, y otra. La prueba de que alguien vive allí, de que sigue siendo de carne y hueso, de sangre, músculo y piel, aunque la mayoría de días no haya nadie con ella para dar testigo de su presencia en el plano físico de la realidad.

A veces, sin embargo, el motor de la Harley suena antes de que Natasha haya terminado la última serie de pesas. Steve siempre espera contra la pared, manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de chándal y ese brillo en los ojos tras el cual se oculta una sonrisa. Nunca se saludan, no de verdad. Steve solo hace alguno de sus comentarios mordaces cuando Natasha deja las pesas definitivamente y toma la toalla para enjuagarse el sudor del rostro. 

Entonces alguno de los dos toma la iniciativa con una llave, y empieza una de esas sesiones en el mat que a veces puede llegar a durar horas. No es fácil mantener el ritmo de Steve, pero esos días Natasha agradece juguetear con los límites de su propio cuerpo. Sentirse agotada es una forma de encontrar paz, al fin y al cabo.

No es la única.

No desde esa mañana en que consiguió coger a Steve desprevenido con un giro que no había podido prevenir y le atrapó bajo ella, muñecas por encima de la cabeza, gotas de sudor resbalando de los labios de ella a los de él mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, corazones desbocados. “Dame un momento,” pidió Steve, voz ronca y ni un atisbo de bochorno en ella, tan distinto de cuando Natasha le conoció y apenas se atrevía a mirar en su dirección sin sonrojarse y disculparse.

Ella y Steve han recorrido mucho camino juntos desde entonces.

“¿Es lo que quieres?” Natasha se sorprendió preguntando, voz tan desastrada como la de él, igual de delatora, el latido de la sangre agolpándose entre sus piernas, y si Steve hubiera vacilado, si la hubiera rechazado con educación y se hubiera echado la culpa de toda la situación a él mismo, como Natasha siempre había esperado que hiciera...

No es lo que hizo.

“No”.

Una sola sílaba, contundente, pero fue suficiente. 

Desde entonces, sus prácticas de lucha suelen terminar con los dos enredados en el suelo, follando. Algo carnal, otro desahogo más. Es algo para lo que tampoco les hacen falta muchas explicaciones. Donde no les llegan las palabras lo hace la confianza que han depositado el uno en el otro a lo largo de los años.

De esa forma, los días suceden el uno al otro y los años pasan. La vida sigue, y podría ser algo casi cínico, pero no es como Steve lo ve. “Seguir adelante puede ser la mayor forma de subversión, a veces,” es lo que se le ocurre decir un día cualquiera, mientras comen sándwiches de pie en la cocina después de haberse duchado juntos, y Natasha no sabe si es que ha empezado a creerse sus propios discursos o es que hay algo de razón en el enfoque.

Natasha no se para a pensarlo, no si puede evitarlo. Sigue trabajando, sigue sin perderle el rastro a Clint, sigue yendo a alguna misión de vez en cuando, y sigue viéndose con Steve cuando él aparece por el cuartel.

Una mañana, a principios de julio del 2022, Steve llega exactamente a la hora de siempre, pero ese día no va vestido para un entrenamiento. Espera contra la pared como de costumbre, con sus vaqueros y su camisa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -pregunta Natasha, asumiendo que tienen que estar en alguna parte con urgencia, pero él se encoge de hombros.

-Nada, que yo sepa. Solo he pensado que quizás hoy podríamos salir. Hace un día estupendo.

-Salir -repite Natasha, escéptica, y Steve esboza una media sonrisa.

-Venga, Romanoff. Te prometo que va a ser divertido.

Natasha se debate entre ropa funcional, vaqueros y botas de cuero, o un vestido de algodón que no ha llegado a estrenar, cuando sale de la ducha. Compró el vestido en Estambul, cuando ella, Sam, Wanda y Steve estuvieron allí mientras trabajaban a escondidas de las autoridades. Es blanco, de tirantes, sencillo. No proporciona ningún tipo de protección. 

Al final, se decide por él, y cuando llega a la sala, Steve alza la cabeza de su libro y sonríe.

-Te queda muy bien.

Natasha conduce la moto a lo largo del Hudson, con Steve a su espalda dándole indicaciones. Hasta Coney Island. 

-¿En serio? -pregunta Natasha, y Steve inspira el aire que lleva consigo el olor al océano, y asiente.

-Sí.

Suben a todas las atracciones y comen perritos calientes. Al anochecer, caminan a lo largo del paseo, y cuando suena la primera explosión en el cielo, se sientan en la arena húmeda a ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Es tu cumpleaños -dice Natasha, y de pronto ha perdido todo el interés en el cielo iluminado de colores ante ella, observa la luz reflejada en los ojos de Steve, las sombras jugando sobre sus facciones. Su nariz grande, algo torcida, sus pómulos altos y fuertes, sus labios rojos y deliciosos.

-No cada día se cumplen ciento cuatro -responde, con ese sarcasmo que utiliza para decir que Natasha no debería tomarle en serio porque él no lo está haciendo-. Gracias por estar aquí, Nat.

Dejar caer la mano entre los dos, palma abierta hacia arriba, y es un gesto mucho más enorme que esa primera vez en que prácticamente se arrancaron la ropa el uno al otro.

Natasha se la toma, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Steve.

-¿Mmm? 

Natasha aprovecha que ha captado su atención para hacer lo que lleva todo el día deseando poder hacer. Se inclina hacia él, y Steve responde enseguida, sus labios se encuentran por inercia. Es la primera vez que se besan fuera del cuartel. Fuera del gimnasio. Es algo dulce, la lengua de Steve cálida, enroscándose con la suya sin prisa, quitándole el aliento de una forma muy distinta a cuando está dentro de ella y se mueve con apremio, como si buscara algo que los dos saben que no va a encontrar.

Esa noche, hay promesas en ese beso que se alarga y se alarga, el pulgar de Steve trazando círculos en su mejilla, apartándole el pelo del rostro. Es un beso que hace que Natasha quisiera tener una casa a la que poder llevarle. Es un beso de alguien que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, y Natasha se pregunta si quizás, al fin y al cabo, había algún tipo de verdad en las palabras de Steve. 

Si, incluso si tuviera otra opción, elegiría quedarse con ella.

Cuando se separan, hace mucho que los fuegos artificiales han terminado y la noche ha caído como un manto sobre ellos. Los pensamientos de Natasha van en todas direcciones, su cuerpo vivo, iluminado por dentro, como cada vez que Steve aparece en su puerta con sus silencios y sus brazos cruzados, su humildad.

-Nat… -empieza Steve, al mismo tiempo que ella pronuncia su nombre, y sus ojos se encuentran, los dos ríen. Algo se ha disipado, pero puede que no importe.

Puede que no haya ninguna prisa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

De momento, Natasha puede empezar por algo simple. Un día, y después otro, y otro, hasta que al final una vida pasa, pero esa noche, están allí, juntos, y puede que eso sea suficiente. 

-Feliz cumpleaños, Steve. 


End file.
